1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to removal of contaminants in liquid and gaseous streams. More particularly, the disclosure relates to hydrogen sulfide scavengers for liquid and gaseous streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen sulfide is very toxic and poses challenges in the oil and gas industry. The removal of hydrogen sulfide from liquid or gaseous hydrocarbon streams is also a problem that poses certain safety risks. Many issues associated with hydrogen sulfide are present in drilling, production, transportation, storage, and processing of crude oil and waste water associated with crude oil. Similar issues arise during the production of natural gas.
The presence of sulfur-containing compounds may result in the deposition of sulfur containing salts, which can cause plugging and corrosion of transmission pipes, valves, regulators, etc. Even flared natural gas needs to be treated to avoid acid rain causing SO2 formation. Further, in the manufactured gas industry or coke making industry, coal-gas containing unacceptable levels of hydrogen sulfide is commonly produced from destructive distillation of bituminous coal.
Since hydrogen sulfide has an offensive odor and natural gas containing hydrogen sulfide is referred to as “sour” gas, treatments to lower hydrogen sulfide content are generally referred to as “sweetening” treatments.